Tickle
by Meyberry
Summary: Beast Boy finally finds a way to make Raven laugh. BBRAE.


Disclaimer- Um... I do not CLAIM to own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. Hence the disclaimer.

XXXX

Beast Boy was extremely bored.

He had tried everything to fix it. Including playing video games, balancing a spoon on his nose, playing some more video games, watching tv, playing video games with only one hand, and he had even started cleaning his room. However, after doing all these things (and discovering there was a living creature in his dresser that liked the taste of his hair) he found himself still suffering from boredom. Now he was currently reclining on the couch, flipping through shows he had seen time and time before. With a sigh he settled on the gaming channel an tossed the remote aside, still trying to find something, _anything_, to do.

Everyone was gone today, Cyborg went to visit Titans East, Robin was off visiting his mentor, and Starfire was at the 'mall-of-shopping'. Everybody had something to do except for him! Well…maybe not _everybody_… He darted a glance over towards the other side of the couch, noticing Raven sitting quietly with a large book in her lap.

'_She looks so grumpy_,' he thought ,' _If only I could make her laugh, but she hates all my jokes, and it's not like she's ticklish or anything. Wait, is she?_'

He had never contemplated tickling her before, and was sure nobody had ever taken the risk to try it.

'_Maybe this could work.'_

He quickly formulated a plan in his mind, trying to keep his expression one of innocence. Slowly, _ever so slowly_, he scooted himself over until he was within inches of Raven. She didn't look up from the pages, but he could see agitation beginning to surface on her face. He cleared his throat,"So...What are you reading?"

"A book," she growled in reply.

"Oh, cool."

He took a deep breath to prepare himself for his mission, then he moved his arm just a little bit closer to her.

_'Come on Beast Boy, you can do this.'_

Deciding to get the inevitable pain out of the way, he acted. He reached his arm out, and tickled her directly under her ribcage. With his other hand he repeated the same action, lightly moving his fingers on her other side. He expected to feel pain, but to his surprise, she didn't stab, castrate, or even attempt to cause him bodily harm… she _giggled. _

What started as a giggle quickly elevated into fits of laughter, and when she dropped her book he took the opportunity to gain better access to her ribs. She laughed even more, and he quickly decided that her laughter was the most beautiful he had ever heard (and his new favorite), and soon her normally pale face began to turn pink from her chortles.

"B-beast Boy, s-stop," she managed, but his fingers showed no mercy.

She rolled on her side, attempting to guard at least part of her body from the assault, but to no avail. Beast Boy adjusted himself so that he was hovering over her, allowing optimum tickling to take place. She laughed and thrashed at the onslaught of his fingertips. He never imagined he would get this reaction from her, but the fact that he did only made him feel more accomplished. He had finally suceeded, he had finally made the reserved Raven laugh. He felt proud, but he felt more than just that- he felt _happy_: happy that he was able to make this girl smile, happy that for the moment, she was _happy_.

His fingers soon grew tired, but he continued anyways, watching as she gulped for air in-between laughs. Her face was nearly red now, and he decided they both needed a break and stopped.

Her face regained it's gray-tone as she breathed, a few chuckles still escaping her, and he knew that he was grinning, but just couldn't seem to stop. Beast Boy was exhilarated, so buzzed with joy that he forgot he was still angled above her. For a moment he studied her, memorizing the dancing qualities her eyes had taken on, and her full lips. Without thinking he moved closer to her, and her eyes watched him curiously , before closing at the exact moment his did.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, savoring the contact between them before pulling away. That's when his mind kicked into gear.

_'Oh crap_,' he thought,' _Raven is so going to hurt me!'_

He gulped, but the potential danger took second-seat to the wonderful feeling a simple touch had created.

Instead of throwing him against the wall like he imagined she would, she stammered,"Y-you kissed me."

He nodded.

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to."

Her eyes widened, and for a second he thought she was going to run away and lock herself in her room with that mirror of hers, but once again, she surprised him. a smile appeared on her lips, and it was unlike the ones his tickling had produced. This smile was genuine, created of contentment, relief, and happiness.

"I'm glad."

He grinned again, and was unable to restrain himself from pecking her lips. He couldn't believe all that had happened in just a few minutes. Still hovering over her, he spoke," I didn't know you were ticklish."

Her expression turned to one of mock anger,"Don't tell anyone."

He could hear the threat behind her words, but he wouldn't have shared the knowledge he had just attained even with permission. This was something he knew about, and it felt...special.

He nodded,"I won't"

And then their lips met again.

XXXX

A/N:Fluff. If you see ANY typos, please tell me.


End file.
